Question: Simplify the following expression: ${5q+3(-q-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 5q + {3(}\gray{-q-2}{)} $ $ 5q {-3q-6} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {5q - 3q} - 6$ $ {2q} - 6$ The simplified expression is $2q-6$